PAW Patrol: Yo-Kai Kit-tastrophe!
PAW Patrol: Yo-Kai Kit-Tastrophe is the 3DS exclusive game that is released on the same date that PAW Patrol: Kit-Tastrophe in Adventure Bay is released for the Wii U. It's plot is a bit similar to the console title; but with combinded gameplay elements of Yo-Kai Watch. Plot During a nature walk with his fellow Action Scouts, Alex discovers a mysterious mansion that appears out of nowhere! Not knowing what to do, Alex investigates the mansion and discovers a strange capsule that unleashes a villainous monster known as Fogasco that reverses the weather of Adventure Bay and Foggybottom, and unleashes his army of mischievious monsters know as Odd-Kai to cause madness throughout both towns! Now the PAW Patrol must team up with the Kit-tastrophe Crew as well as a few agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. to find beings known as Yo-Kai in order to combat the army of monsters and madmen and fix everything before Adventure Bay falls into complete chaos under the reign of the Fog! List of Chapters This is a list of chapters that appear in the game. In them, you will need to explore both Adventure Bay and Foggybottom which are filled to the brim with monsters from the Dimensions of Untamed Madness and small creatures known as Yo-Kai to defeat Fogasco and save the world! *Episode 1: The Manision in the Mist! Rise of the Odd-Kai! *Episode 2: Scrollen Stole! The scroll is gone, AGAIN! (Boss Odd-Kai: Bar-Bunra) List of Yo-Kai Tribes Much like the ones from the franchise, these Yo-Kai are based on elements! But instead of the normal classes that Yo-Kai has, these are based on the members of the PAW Patrol! And much like the Yo-Kai, they can be fused and evolved into stronger creatures of massive power and skill! Klutzy These Yo-Kai are a bit clumsy and aren't really smart... But they pay off in facing against the Odd-Kai! They are based mostly on Marshall and his KCC Klone; Jezabell! Their summoning song goes "Cra-Razy! Cuckoo In-a-gala Super Klutzy!" Emo-Tough! These Yo-Kai gain strength due to their own appearance and are hard to take down! They are based on Rubble and his KCC Klone; Ayami! Their summoning song goes "Anger, Dark Fear, Tears of Joy, Girl or Boy, Emotionally Tough!" Royal These Yo-Kai are protective of their friends no matter what they come across! They are based on Chase and his KCC Klone; Vinny! Their summoning song goes "Loyal till the end of time, being Royal ain't a crime!!" Clever These Yo-Kai use wits and brains instead of brawn and muscle! They are based on Rocky and his KCC Klone; Tabby! Their summoning song goes "Grade A, Bigger Brains, Clever are they!" Swagger These Yo-Kai are known to be laid-back, and often to keep up with what ever trend is the latest! Fashion, hobbies, and fads! You name it, they got it! They are based on Zuma and his KCC Klone; Tidal! Their summoning song goes "Do not look, do not touch, if you want Swagger then it's not!" Perky These Yo-Kai are always looking for stuff to do, even when it rains, sleets or snows! They are based on Skye and her KCC Klone; Cyclonia! Their summoning song goes "Sky is limit to them all; Perky and often small!" Intelligent These Yo-Kai have a knack for inventions with their super powered minds to rescue the day from true destruction! They are based on Ryder and Horace Humdinger! Their summoning song goes "Smarter then all other lifeforms they're Intelligent!" Hyperactive These Yo-Kai are always ready to protect the mutliverse from anything that blocks their goals! They are based on Everest and Rubble's crush; Uni-Kitty! Their summoning song goes "Meh attractive, Hyperactive, Fast and more awesome!" Kompanion Much like the Legendary Yo-Kai, you will need to find special Yo-kai to gain their medals! There song goes "Redemption, Acception! Welcome villains as if they're Kompanions!!!!!!" List of Yo-Kai by tribe There are a total of 12 PAW-Kai per rank, with some of them needed to unlock the seals for a Kompanion PAW-Kai! Clever *Matc-Marka (Description: The Pyromanian Ocelot PAW-Kai. Uses special matches that predict the future, she uses them to know about events before they can happen) (Voiced by Judy Greer) (Yo-Kai rank: C rank) *Sacreboom (Description: The Crow Chef PAW-Kai. Never without his trusty cooking set, Sacre Boom often fakes out his opponents by creating fake cakes which are known to blown up upon contact) (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (Yo-Kai rank: B rank) Emo-Tough *Azarack (Description: The Cursed Coatrack PAW-Kai. After being brought to live by a mystical moon; she had became one with the shadows in studying the arts of black magic) (Voiced by Tara Strong) (Yo-Kai rank: E rank) *Atroll-Sciss (Description: The Mad Cutter Troll PAW-Kai. Often trying to find shortcuts in life, this PAW-Kai often gets both nervous and angry whenever he can't find a way out. This gives him a spilit personatilty that differs between afraid and angry) (Voiced by Cam Clarke) (Yo-Kai rank: B rank) *Musunyan (Description: The Muscle Bound Cat PAW-Kai. To get even with the truck that ran him over, Jibanyan had trained with Captian Bully to buff up! The result is this powerful PAW-Kai!) (Voiced by Alicyn Packard) (Yo-Kai rank: A rank) Hyperactive *Quinntopple (Description: The Psychiatrist Driedel PAW-Kai. Often focusing on the outcome of life, she had became insane after being spun for a total of 8 days) (Voiced by Tara Strong) (Yo-Kai rank: D rank) *Mamboogle (Description: The Fruit Hat PAW-Kai. A cousin of the Mysterious Yo-Kai Wazzat, it makes those inspirited to work hard and party harder!) (Voiced by John Kassir) (Yo-Kai rank: A rank) Intelligent *Brainyak (Description: The Extraterrestrial Yak PAW-Kai. Being born on the planet of Yak-Ton, his supreme intelligence is known to make even the most biggest monsters shrink in fear; LITERALLY!) (Voiced by Dee Bradly Baker) (Yo-Kai rank: E rank) *Free Zee (Description: The Friendly Micromanager PAW-Kai. After the destruction of the Kragle, President Business had used it's remains to create a friendly micromanager with Ice powers! Making everything this automaton ally AWESOME!!) (Voiced by Alison Brie) (Yo-Kai rank: A rank) Klutzy *Achelk (Description: The Brain Damaged Elk PAW-Kai. Due to his large head, this PAW-Kai had gotten hit on the head many times to get a permanent head trama, causing him to have mixed thoughts and give his foes that as well!) (Voiced by Troy Baker) (Yo-Kai rank: D rank) *Manjisan (Description: The Shrine Poodle PAW-Kai. To make sure he doesn't get into a prison, Manjimutt had decided to fuse himself with Komasan! The result was a salaryman with a short body.... but at least that means he won't get thrown in jail again...) (Voiced by Pierre Holloway) Perky *Nostraglitter (Description: The Sneezy Glitter Panda PAW-Kai. A famed web celebrity, she has a sneeze so loud that it makes the bravest knights not only rust their undergarments, but also causes them to jump out of their own skin) (Voiced by Laura Bailey) (Yo-Kai rank: D rank) *Sodaturk (Description: The Fizzy Frenzied Turkey PAW-Kai. Every Thanksgiving, this PAW-Kai uses a powerful type of energy drinks known as Miles Sta-Minax's Fast Traxs to gain the upper hand against hungry pilgrims) (Voiced by Sam Riegel) (Yo-Kai rank: C rank) Royal *Bee Qlean (Description: The Queen Bee Paw-Kai. After being escorted to a local farmer's hive; this PAW-Kai had decided to join the heroes after defeating the evil Odd-Kai: Bar-Burna. Her honey is known to be the most stickiest of them all; but she always cleans up her act whenever it gets too messy) (Voiced by Tara Platt) (Yo-Kai rank: B rank) Swagger *Glamerock (Description: The Attractive Gem PAW-Kai. Made of the most shiniest diamonds known to both man and dog; it is known to be sought after by even the most gracious treasure hunters) (Voiced by Ariel Winter) (Yo-Kai rank: C rank) List of Odd-Kai This is a list of the Odd-Kai which can cause some serious havoc and will try to encase Adventure Bay with colorless fog and turn buildings into factories! But you have the help of Yo-Kai, so you won't have to worry about anything as long as you make them stronger and bolder then ever!! *Bar-Burna (Description: The Flaming Scarecrow Odd-Kai. As the pyrotechnic of Fogasco's army of monsters, it causes people to hallucinate monsterous thoughts that often invole flaming souls of ancestors haunting their future descendents, burning down their place of work; with farms being his favorite.... And also a note, he enjoys stealing the most priceless items of the people that had their workplace burned down! He had stolen Farmer Yumi's scroll of Pup-Fu, but the PAW Patrol had stole it back before it could burn down Farmer Al's farm.) (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Wheel O' Ferris (Description: The Tilting Head Odd-Kai. After becoming alive from the effects of Alakazomb's magic, this square ferris wheel switches it's forms between that of an actor with these familar roles) Category:Video Games